


Tenersi in piedi

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "A cosa era servito fare qualunque cosa perché si ricordasse di lui, del loro passato, della loro amicizia, quel “sarò con te fino alla fine”, farsi quasi ammazzare, e poi mettersi contro i suoi stessi alleati, contro Tony Stark, fare una specie di guerra civile tra Avengers, rovinare tutto per salvargli la vita e aiutarlo a liberarsi dai condizionamenti che ne avevano fatto una macchina di morte, un’arma efficacissima, priva di sentimenti e della capacità di sentire dolore… se poi aveva deciso di restare nel passato e tornare solo per morire e abbandonarlo definitivamente?"PostAvengers: Endgame.





	Tenersi in piedi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))
> 
> Questa prendetela come uno sfogo personale dopo la fine di Endgame, perché non perdonerò mai chi ha avuto questa idea tremenda e ridicola assieme.

Sam era appena rientrato nell’appartamento, posando le chiavi della macchina all’ingresso, e aveva preso ad allentarsi la cravatta nera su un gessato dello stesso colore. Non ci stava proprio per niente a suo agio, in quel tipo di tenuta: si sentiva bene solo con le tute da ginnastica o quelle da pararescue. Poi, indossare quello scomodissimo completo proprio per quella occasione glielo faceva odiare ancora di più.

Fece un paio di passi per il corridoio, togliendosi la cravatta e sbottonandosi i primi due bottoni della camicia, e poi si fermò davanti ad una stanza. Vi sostò un lunghissimo momento, con uno sguardo tra il torvo, il doloroso e l’esasperato.

Lui era chiuso lì da due giorni e non era uscito nemmeno per andare in bagno. O, almeno, sembrava che fosse così.

Provò ad alzare una mano e chiuderla a pugno per bussare, ma pensò subito che probabilmente non gli avrebbe risposto e che, con l’udito che aveva, era bastato che aprisse la porta perché si accorgesse che era rientrato. Non aveva senso farglielo sapere. Perché, se lui era rientrato, Bucky non era più uscito.

Non c’era voluto venire, al funerale di Steve.

Era solo andato a vederlo all’obitorio e lì, abbassata la testa, aveva voltato le spalle ed era tornato a casa; gli aveva anche detto, con una voce di tomba, appena udibile, che quello “non era il _suo_ Steve”.

Doveva essere il meccanismo di difesa psicologico chiamato “negazione” a farlo parlare così. Era un modo per proteggersi dal proprio dolore, ma un modo parecchio disfunzionale.

Sam si era preoccupato, perché la mente di Bucky non era sempre lucida, non dopo settant’anni passati agli ordini dell’Hydra; anni in cui aveva commesso atroci omicidi, ricevuto lavaggi del cervello e vari resettaggi. Ed era stato un lavoro lungo e faticoso stabilizzarlo, anche dopo che in Wakanda gli avevano tolto i condizionamenti legati ad alcune parole chiave in russo.

Ne aveva passate così tante, che quello era un vero e proprio colpo di grazia.

Lui e Steve erano stati separati per tutti quei decenni e, quando finalmente si erano ritrovati, prima aveva dovuto lasciarlo di nuovo criogenizzato in Wakanda, alle cure della sorella di T’Challa, e quando finalmente stava meglio avevano avuto lo scontro con Thanos, che aveva avuto la meglio e aveva cancellato metà della popolazione universale. Tra cui anche lui e Bucky.

Ci erano voluti cinque anni per far tornare tutti coloro che erano spariti allora e sconfiggere il titano. Eppure, non appena potevano finalmente prendere una pausa ed iniziare a godersi un po' di pace, Steve aveva avuto la bella idea di restare nel passato, quando era andato a restituire le Gemme dell’Infinito nei punti storici in cui le avevano prelevate.

Gli aveva detto che sarebbe tornato dopo cinque secondi… cinque fottutissimi secondi in cui aveva deciso di passare i suoi prossimi settant’anni nel passato, a recuperare quello che aveva perduto. Qualunque cosa si fosse perduto, perché a loro non l’aveva voluto raccontare.

E Sam sapeva che Bucky si era sentito lasciato indietro.

Steve era tornato dopo cinque secondi, sì. Ma era invecchiato, come un normale essere umano. Anzi, per essere uno che aveva passato il primo secolo di vita, sembrava portarseli bene.

Pochi mesi e le sue condizioni di salute erano peggiorate, portandolo alla morte.

Probabilmente, quel “non è il mio Steve” che Bucky aveva pronunciato significava che una parte di lui non lo aveva perdonato per la sua scelta, e che lo Steve che voleva ricordare era quello che aveva fatto l’impossibile per salvarlo dall’Hydra e riportarlo ad essere, un minimo, se stesso.

Era da allora che si era chiuso in camera e non parlava con nessuno.

Sam ci aveva provato. Aveva usato tutte le sue tecniche psicologiche – e anche altre meno ortodosse – per indurlo ad ascoltarlo, ma James si era come “rotto” di nuovo.

Era un modo di descriversi che usava spesso, i primi tempi della terapia. E ci era voluta la manna dal cielo per aiutarlo a non percepirsi più, continuamente, come un oggetto, un mezzo per raggiungere uno scopo, un’arma… ma un essere umano sofferente.

E gli faceva pena. Dio santo, se gli faceva pena.

Steve era stato la sua speranza di un futuro. Ed era finita nel peggiore dei modi.

Tuttavia, gli aveva promesso di stare vicino a Bucky, prima che esalasse l’ultimo respiro. E, dopotutto, aveva imparato a conoscerlo e ad apprezzarlo. Era solo una persona che aveva visto l’inferno e aveva rischiato di non poterne uscire. Ora, doveva aiutarlo a non rientrarci. Quindi, doveva esserci, per lui.

“James, sono tornato. Preparo la cena. Se non mi dici cosa vuoi, ti farò trovare un piatto di lumache vive.”

Cercò di usare un leggero sarcasmo, solo per rompere il silenzio, ma non ebbe risposta.

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, ma sapeva anche che la porta era aperta. Non aveva motivo per chiudersi in camera come se fosse un adolescente.

Quando entrò, la trovò completamente al buio: serrande abbassate, tende a coprire qualsiasi minimo raggio di luce e lui, seduto, o meglio accasciato, in un angolo della stanza, a guardare il vuoto. Come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa.

Almeno, sembrava vivo. Respirava.

Ci aveva contato, perché non aveva il quadro clinico di uno che avrebbe tentato il suidicio. Ma non si poteva mai essere sicuri al 100%.

“James…” mormorò, avvicinandosi di qualche passo e abbassandosi verso di lui. Si vedeva e si sentiva che non faceva la doccia da due giorni. Barba e capelli erano inguardabili. “Ti prego, non farmi andare a prendere i proiettili con sonnifero per elefanti, per poi portarti di peso a metterti nella vasca da bagno” gli disse, con un tono che lasciava da parte ogni accondiscendenza, ma che sapeva di comprensione.

Se l’erano sempre detto in faccia, quando si detestavano per qualcosa. Quando uno dei due era un chiaro dito nel sedere dell’altro. Ma questo aveva contribuito a saldare il loro rapporto.

 _Cazzo, vorrei almeno che piangesse_ , si ritrovò a pensare. _Se si facesse un pianto lungo e disperato sarebbe meglio… e farebbe meno impressione di com’è adesso._

Il suo sguardo era vuoto. Aveva gli occhi che non riflettevano nulla, come quelli delle bambole.

“Amico…” lo chiamò ancora, provando ad avvicinare una mano al suo viso.

“Ci sono… missioni?” la voce gli uscì con un sibilo appena udibile. Non lo guardava nemmeno e nemmeno sembrava che avesse mosso la bocca.

“No…” sospirò l’altro, ritirando la mano e portandosela sul ginocchio. “Fury ci ha dato qualche giorno… per riprenderci…”

Sollevare leggermente il labbro superiore, con un’alzata di spalle, fu l’unico gesto che gli vide fare.

“Allora… lasciami qui… e torna solo… quando avremo… una missione.”

Falcon gli lanciò un’occhiata come se volesse prenderlo a pugni, sul serio.

“James…” lo chiamò, con una leggera esasperazione nella voce. “Qui non sei nell’Hydra. Non devi uscire solo quando ti danno un ordine. Non sei più quello in cui ti avevano trasformato e non sei immerso nel ghiaccio” disse, nella speranza di fare appello alla sua anima e di vedere una reazione emotiva qualsiasi.

“Vorrei… esserlo” fu la sua risposta lapidaria, sull’espressione di un morto.

Mesi di terapia andati in fumo.

“Dannazione, Steve!” imprecò Sam, tra sé e sé.

Definitivamente esasperato, si sollevò e lasciò la stanza di gran fretta, altrimenti avrebbe fatto un gesto inconsulto.

Steso sul divano, dopo una cena frugale, Sam stava cercando ancora di ritrovare la calma e la lucidità. Difficile, visto che le ultime 48 ore erano state un incubo.

All’obitorio c’erano stati tutti, tranne quelli che erano morti prima e durante l’ultima battaglia contro Thanos. Persino il Re del Wakanda, T’Challa, sua sorella e la sempiternamente presente Generalessa dell’esercito e guardia del corpo erano venuti a rendere l’ultimo omaggio a Capitan America, il primo Avenger, a testimoniare quanto rispetto si fosse guadagnato negli anni. E tutti i loro vecchi amici: Wanda, Clint, Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey, Fury e Maria Hill, Sharon... e persino i loro due outsider si erano presentati: Peter Parker e Scott Lang. Quanto si era sentita la mancanza di Tony, Natasha e Visione? Thor e Carol erano troppo lontani per poter essere presenti in tempo.

Poi, aveva dovuto essere lui a vestirlo e organizzargli il funerale, in forma privata perché nessuno sapeva che Capitan America era morto di vecchiaia. E non era il caso di farlo sapere in giro. Fury avrebbe trovato una storia plausibile da offrire ai cittadini ignari. Infine, la funzione, il cimitero, la bara da seppellire tra le lacrime di tutti. Di tutti, tranne quelle di Bucky… Ma nessuno gli fece domande imbarazzanti sulla sua assenza. Lo capivano. Tutti lo capivano.

Perdere qualcuno di loro era sempre un colpo troppo forte da sopportare. Ora che a morire era stato Steve Rogers, era una tragedia nel vero senso del termine. Ci si sentiva tutti più insicuri…

Era stato un eroe talmente nobile e pieno di abnegazione da essere un’ispirazione costante, soprattutto per lui. Aver ricevuto in eredità il suo scudo era un onore che non meritava, e portare avanti il suo nome e il suo simbolo non sarebbe stato affatto facile.

Chiaramente, per Bucky, doveva essere peggio. E si vedeva che era distrutto totalmente. La loro storia era stata la più bella e intensa che avesse mai ascoltato. E anche lui si domandava _perché_. Perché Steve avesse finito per fare certe scelte.

Posò un bicchiere di rosso sul tavolino e si alzò per riavvicinarsi alla sua camera.

Voleva che almeno percepisse che avrebbe desiderato fare qualcosa per lui.

“Amico… non sei solo…” mormorò. Non ce la faceva ad allontanarsi.

Ci sarebbe voluto di nuovo tanto tempo e un altro lavoraccio, ma non l’avrebbe mollato.

Bucky era immerso nell’oscurità da così tanto tempo che i suoi occhi ci vedevano come se fosse giorno, ma non gli interessava. Avrebbe voluto poterli chiudere e finire per addormentarsi altri settant’anni. Se non per sempre. E, al suo risveglio, non avrebbe voluto nemmeno ricordarselo, Steve Rogers. Avrebbe voluto di nuovo non ricordarsi di niente. Essere di nuovo un guscio vuoto, che sa solo eseguire gli ordini e fare il suo dovere, per poi tornare a dormire, senza pensare niente, senza sentire niente.

Perché anche quella condizione era desiderabile, al posto di quel dolore sordo e tanto immenso da potersi estendere all’universo, e che lo stava uccidendo dentro, lentamente, come un cancro.

A cosa era servito fare qualunque cosa perché si ricordasse di lui, del loro passato, della loro amicizia, quel “sarò con te fino alla fine”, farsi quasi ammazzare, e poi mettersi contro i suoi stessi alleati, contro Tony Stark, fare una specie di guerra civile tra Avengers, rovinare tutto per salvargli la vita e aiutarlo a liberarsi dai condizionamenti che ne avevano fatto una macchina di morte, un’arma efficacissima, priva di sentimenti e della capacità di sentire dolore… se poi aveva deciso di restare nel passato e tornare solo per morire e abbandonarlo definitivamente?

“Eh, Steve…te lo ricordi? _Sarò con te, fino alla fine…_ _Non ti lascerò mai solo, Bucky…_ ” aveva iniziato a farfugliare a bassa voce, come se parlasse a se stesso o a un fantasma.

Ce lo aveva davanti come se fosse in quel momento, lo Steve che sull’Helicarrier, con la faccia in tumefazione, gli diceva che era il suo migliore amico e non voleva fargli del male e che sarebbe stato con lui fino alla fine…

 _Quale fine?_ si chiese. _La fine della mia prigionia e schiavitù nell’Hydra? La fine del mio condizionamento mentale? La fine della guerra e delle battaglie? La fine della tua vita…_

“Fottiti… Steve…”

La sua voce fu un soffio che si perse nel silenzio.

Lo aveva amato sin da quando erano ragazzi e lo aiutava a tornare a casa zoppicante e col naso grondante sangue, dopo una rissa con i bulli del quartiere, dove lui arrivava sempre a salvare Steve da un pestaggio impietoso. Lo aveva amato mentre crescevano e vedeva il cuore di Steve crescere con lui, come quella luce negli occhi che sembrava dire che avrebbe lottato sempre contro tutte le ingiustizie del mondo, senza mai cedere il passo. Lo aveva amato quando si concentrava a disegnare qualcosa e allora sembrava finalmente che la sua espressione troppo seria e accigliata si lasciasse andare e si rilassasse.

Lo aveva amato ogni volta che tornava da una visita medica e lo beccava che si era inventato che veniva dal Queens o da Detroit o un altro diavolo di posto… Tanto il risultato era sempre lo stesso.

Poi, si erano separati e lui era finito nelle mani dell’Hydra una prima volta, e chi aveva ritrovato come salvatore? Proprio lui, Steve. Trasformato nel fisico, tanto da distruggere un esercito da solo, ma col cuore sempre uguale. Ora, era esattamente quello che aveva sempre desiderato essere, e lui non riusciva più a togliergli gli occhi di dosso per quanto era ammirevole, stupendo e luminoso: la stella di Capitan America veniva impreziosita da quello che Steve Rogers era, moralmente e spiritualmente. Non aveva mai potuto dirgli quanto lo amava.

Poi, la missione d’attacco, l’incidente sul treno, la caduta, l’essere rinchiusi e torturati, trasformati nel “soldato” perfetto e privo di emozioni, aver passato settant’anni tra crimini e criogenizzazione, essersi dimenticato anche di essere un essere umano e ritrovarsi Steve davanti, che lo chiamava “Bucky” e chiedersi da dove saltasse fuori quel nome… che gli ricordava qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa… solo che sapeva di “caldo”…

E, infine, tutto il resto. Non sarebbe stato a ripercorrersi tutta la storia, non un’altra volta.

Aveva già perso il conto di quante volte lo avesse fatto. Voleva dire una sola cosa:

“Fottiti, Steve…”

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo in faccia, ma non c’era riuscito.

_“Buck… Linguaggio!”_

Già gli sembrava di sentirlo.

“Fottiti, Steve…”

Quello su quel tavolo da obitorio, con quel corpo da vecchio decrepito, non era il suo Steve, e aveva deciso di non commemorarlo. Il suo Steve stava ancora da qualche parte nel mondo quantico, a fare l’eroe.

Un giorno, lo avrebbe visto rimpiombare nella sua vita, a dirgli di “stare con lui fino alla fine”, che niente li avrebbe fermati, che niente li avrebbe separati… Tra loro poteva esserci solo la barriera dello spazio, ma sarebbero sempre andati oltre il tempo.

Era stato questo pensiero ad impedirgli di andare al funerale, piangere fino a disperarsi e disfarsi davanti a tutti, come la cera di una candela consumata. Allo stesso tempo, però, si sentiva inchiodato lì, col corpo immobile, tutto fermo, bloccato, come una marionetta a cui avessero tagliati i fili. E lì si stava accorgendo che a muoverlo era sempre stato Steve… Quello che aveva sempre provato per lui, quello che Steve faceva per lui, quello che aveva iniziato a sperare di poter avere con Steve… quando non aveva avuto niente per un tempo infinito…

“Fottiti… Steve…”

E lui se ne andava… da Peggy Carter… Se la ricordava: un pezzo di femmina che faceva girare la testa anche ai ciechi. E Bucky era stato immediatamente geloso di lui.

Perché, di solito, era lui che riscuoteva l’attenzione femminile. Ma anche perché era il _suo_ Steve.

E non poteva crederci. Quando glielo aveva detto, lo avrebbe voluto mandare al diavolo. Ma era stato zitto, perché Steve aveva il diritto di prendere le proprie decisioni e, se aveva deciso così, non era giusto fermarlo. Non doveva essere lui a fermarlo. Avrebbe dovuto capire, da solo.

“Fottiti, Steve!”

Avrebbe dovuto urlarglielo. Lo amava con tutta l’anima e lui sceglieva un’altra persona e un’altra vita. Nonostante questo, l’avrebbe lasciato andare lo stesso, se era quello che davvero desiderava.

Lui doveva restare a fare l’amico in attesa e nel frattempo si sentiva morire dentro.

Perché avrebbe dovuto piangere per quel corpo invecchiato? Aveva pianto per lui già abbastanza, mentre non c’era.

Eppure… sentiva di piangere dentro e non riusciva a fermarsi. Anche senza che ci fosse una manifestazione esterna delle sue lacrime, si sentiva accartocciare sempre di più su se stesso. Annichilimento. Sperava che, prima o poi, sarebbe tornato ad uno stato in cui non sentiva più nulla.

Senza Steve, che senso aveva la sua vita?

Lavorare per Fury? Essere la spalla di Sam? Proteggere il mondo da pericoli sempre più grandi, esseri sempre più malvagi, sempre più potenti, per cosa? In un mondo senza Steve… Un mondo senza il suo sorriso e la sua luce.

Avrebbe trovato la forza, prima o poi?

“Quando torna Steve…” si rispose.

“Non tornerà più” gli rispose una voce dall’ingresso.

Bucky lo guardò per un attimo: Sam si era messo l’attrezzatura di Falcon addosso, con tanto di occhialetti ad infrarossi. Che voleva fare?

Sbuffò leggermente. Voleva tentare di farlo reagire con la sfida. Cattiva idea, se intendeva farlo incazzare.

Si sarebbe preso bei pugni sulla sua brutta faccia… E lo sapeva che lo faceva per aiutarlo.

“Avanti, alzati!” lo incitò Sam, con voce dura, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

“Oh… avanti… lasciami in pace… uccellaccio…” soffiò lui, lamentoso.

Senza replicare, Sam gli scatenò contro degli stiletti, che per poco non lo colpirono sul viso.

“Muovi le chiappe e alzati! Forza!” gli intimò di nuovo.

Bucky non si era mosso, ma ora i suoi occhi si erano accesi. Ora, una missione ce l’aveva, ed era fare in modo che il nuovo Capitan America lo lasciasse in pace!

“Non lo avrei fatto, fossi stato in te…”

Il suo sguardo era mutato ed era tornato minaccioso e aggressivo.

Il movimento fu velocissimo. Un attacco alle gambe con una spazzata a livello dei polpacci, che gli avrebbe fatto perdere l’equilibrio e cadere all’indietro. A quel punto, gli sarebbe balzato sopra e avrebbe assaggiato il suo pugno al vibranio.

Sam, invece, sembrò aspettarsela e si alzo a mezzo volo.

“Ti aiuterò ad affrontare la realtà” gli disse soltanto.

“Piuttosto, ammazzami” rispose l’altro.

Sam si sentì bruciare il sangue nelle vene e decise che lo avrebbe preso a calci fino all’alba, se fosse stato necessario.

Con un altro colpo, ruppe il vetro della finestra e volò fuori, sapendo che Bucky lo avrebbe seguito.

Lo vide balzare, portandosi appresso qualche pezzo di vetro, ed atterrare sul tetto di un palazzo più basso con la nonchalance di un gatto; e vide che lo osservava proprio come un felino con la sua preda.

Lo avrebbe aspettato, attaccato, colpito, finché non avrebbe detto basta.

La stessa cosa la stava pensando Bucky.

Dopotutto, lui era il Soldato d’Inverno.

Sam partì allora all’attacco dall’alto, in volo radente, cercando di spiazzarlo, come se volesse andargli addosso, ma all’ultimo si scostò, facendolo sbilanciare e dandogli una ginocchiata ben assestata allo stomaco.

Bucky accusò il colpo, ma non abbastanza da mandarlo a terra. Cercò di frenare la spinta con cui lo aveva sbalzato e partì al contrattacco, con un salto in alto, verso di lui, col preciso intento di danneggiargli l’attrezzatura. Sam, senza l’armatura di Falcon non era niente. Ma c’era un dettaglio che non aveva ben focalizzato.

L’attacco venne fermato dal braccio di Sam, che teneva lo scudo di vibranio a sua difesa. Quello che era stato lo scudo di Steve, di Capitan America.

“Capisci quello che ti voglio dire?” gli chiese, con chiaro intento provocatorio, atterrando sul tetto e assicurandosi meglio lo scudo al braccio.

Quello era lo scudo di Steve e lo aveva lui, perché Steve in persona glielo aveva dato. Gli aveva passato il testimone e a lui non aveva lasciato niente!

“Steve è morto. Tu sei vivo. Fattene una ragione.”

La risposta di Bucky fu un urlo ruggente, che si sentì per mezzo isolato, e un attacco a raffica col suo solo pugno di vibranio. Sam cercò di evitare qualche pugno e di pararne qualche altro, ma Bucky era di un’abilità impressionante, veloce e potente… anche se, forse, abbastanza fuori di sé da distrarsi. Doveva giocare d’astuzia, altrimenti prima o poi si sarebbe stancato per primo.

Mentre scansava un altro pugno, premette un pulsante sul suo dispositivo. Così, mentre l’altro gli faceva delle combinazioni di colpi, dietro le sue spalle apparve Redwing, il drone di Sam, che gli sparò una rete che andò a bloccargli i piedi, facendolo cadere in avanti.

“Ti stai ostinando” gli disse Sam. “Dimmi perché.”

Bucky gli ringhiò contro, muovendosi a tagliare la rete con uno dei suoi pugnali.

“È in vibranio anche quella” gli rivelò l’altro.

A quel punto, Bucky cedette, iniziando a rifiatare per qualche istante. Si sentì il rumore del coltello che sbatteva al suolo.

Sam si avvicinò, facendo attenzione alle sue reazioni, e si sedette al suo fianco.

“Parlami. James… Io non sono Steve, però sono qui” mormorò.

“E vuoi farmi da amico?” lo incalzò l’altro, ansimando.

“Per carità! È già tanto se riesco a sopportarti come coinquilino” rispose.

“Fottiti!” esclamò Bucky, con gli occhi che ancora brillavano nel buio, come quelli di un lupo. “E si fottesse anche Steve! Fottetevi tutti! Andate al diavolo!” gridò, come un animale ferito.

“Perché?…” gli chiese Sam, con la semplicità di un bambino.

Bucky si fermò in quell’istante, e si ritrovò a sentirsi la gola bloccata e in fiamme, come se non riuscisse a parlare. La voce non gli voleva uscire.

Perché non era giusto. Era questo che voleva dirgli. Non era giusto quello che gli era successo, da quando era entrato nell’esercito. Non era giusto quello che gli era accaduto in guerra. Non era giusto il destino che gli era toccato e non era giusto quello che Steve aveva deciso di fare anche per conto suo. Perché Steve non ci aveva pensato, che decidendo di vivere nel passato, avrebbe influito anche sulla sua vita, sul suo cuore e sul suo dolore! Non era giusto che ora stesse a soffrire come un cane!

Lui era stato un ragazzo povero, ma sereno. Era stato felice, finché aveva vissuto una vita normale a Brooklyn, con il suo Steve sempre malato e debole. Non era giusto che fosse diventato quell’ammasso di dolore e tristezza e che non gli fosse rimasto altro che il rimpianto.

Fu quel pensiero a farlo piangere, finalmente, disperatamente, lasciando andare via i pezzi del suo cuore che fino a quel momento aveva cercato in ogni modo di tenere assieme. Ma, ormai, non c’era più quello che poteva tenerli assieme, l’unica persona in grado di tenerlo in piedi.


End file.
